Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus and a radiation imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus which obtains a radiation image of a target object by irradiating the target object with radiation and detecting an intensity distribution of the radiation transmitted through the target object is generally utilized in the field of an industrial non-destructive inspection or a medical diagnosis. In recent years, an imaging apparatus having a radiation detection panel which captures a digital radiation image is developed, making it possible to obtain an output image immediately.
In order to allow such an imaging apparatus to image a part quickly and widely, a thin and lightweight portable imaging apparatus, that is, an electronic cassette is developed. Particularly, in recent years, a wireless imaging apparatus free from cable connection is developed in order to improve portability.
Japanese Patent No. 3577003 describes an imaging apparatus whose grip portion having an opening is arranged outside an imaging region when viewed from a radiation incident direction in order to improve portability of the imaging apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-51206 describes an imaging apparatus having, on its back surface, a concave portion which functions as a nonslip portion for a hand placed on the back surface.
If the grip portion having the opening is arranged outside the imaging region as in Japanese Patent No. 3577003, gripping performance is sufficient, and the portability is improved. It is impossible, however, to achieve a sufficient reduction in size of the imaging apparatus. On the other hand, if the nonslip portion made of the concave portion is formed on the back surface of the imaging apparatus as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-51206, a gap between the imaging region and an outer shape of the imaging apparatus can be reduced, facilitating downsizing. However, the gripping performance of the imaging apparatus may not be sufficient. As a result, it may be considered that the insufficient gripping performance causes an accidental drop or disables quick imaging.